Lua'nar
Character Info Lua'nar is played by Jai'byrd and was a studio hand under Ka'hab until she ran and became one of first Mana Specialists along side Ka'Taliyn. She is the head of Family Zerr'andaes. Physical Description Lua'nar stands 7'2" and the most striking feature about her is her insanely frizzy hair that she religiously keeps in cornrows and small braids (as she's rather embarrassed by the natural state of her hair). She has a very expressive face (usually graced with a warm smile) and large golden eyes. She likes wearing all shades of colors, but normally favors the colors gold and maroon and is also found sporting arm-length gloves and often drawing or writing in her sketchbook-journal. Appearances Path to Power 1 * (Day 6, Page 3, 11/18/07) LA panel two: taking part in first (and so far only) Tei'kaliath swimsuit contest. * (Day 31, Page 1, 1/2/09) - LA panel four: Plays the flute while Volis dances and An'jhali and Lor'tohm watch. * (Day 65 to 67, 8/5/09) - EA panel three. Path to Power 2 * Path to Power 3 * (SearchForNorthAirport, 4/23/13) - LA panel six: Practicing using sealing stones with An'jhali and the other mana specialists. * (SearchForNorthAirpport, 5/29/13) - EA panel four: Answering Ash'arion's question about Mana Blasts and how they work. * (SearchForNothAirport, 6/5/13) - EA panel three: Answering Zephyr's question about as she gets a massage from her mate Raeth. Advices Made by this Clan Member: "M'lady, how are things going with Badai? (Girl talk)" 8 votes. LA: Colony 23. "A date sounds great! Don't worry, we'll take care of the food and music!" 11 votes. LA: Colony 24. Non-canon (roleplay) Character Background. Born in Shifaye'sindil, Lua'nar (name means ‘Bright Spirit’) was the 33rd daughter of a powerful merchant, Xy'laen De'shaii Arab'duis also known as the "Mad Merchant of Bal'raii Street". Raised by her older sisters and brothers in a giant nursery where everyone took care of each other (keep in mind, while her Mother was a successful merchant, the money was used taking care of such a large family and they lived a comfortable life, with no servants as everyone was required to help with everything in running the household) and from this Lua’nar developed a very strong sense of family as for the most part she had a very happy childhood. She was an avid reader and was very interested in the mana sciences from a young age, something her family noticed and encouraged her to continue studying as she grew. When she became of age, she was given a bit of money by her Mother (as every family member gets the same sum to do with as they please, either to invest in a new business or save for later use) and Lua’nar used it to start a small tutoring business where she’d tutor the children of noble houses one on one or in small groups if they needed remedial help or their parents wanted to give them a jump in their own studies. With the money she made after that initial investment, she was saving up to continue her own education at the city’s university. This idyllic time was not to last sadly as she had gone out for a camping trip with some of her older students to study the flora in a nearby small cavern adjacent to the one Shifaye'sindil was located in. When their time was up, she let the kids pack up and leave early, led back home by an elder student as she wanted to stay behind and record a rare species of plant’s germination cycle. When she finally packed up and left, she found Shifaye'sindil burning to the ground and under siege and a group of evacuees grabbed her before she could run back into the flames of her once beloved home. One even had to knock her out to prevent her from escaping them as they dragged her as they joined up with other groups of escapees that then started their exodus across the underworld. Like the rest, Lua’nar became a faceless as they marched with seemingly no end. Giving up most of her camping belongings during the march, she kept the one thing she couldn’t pass up and actually starved herself to keep it, a tired and worn journal in which she detailed all of the exodus and the future Clan Tei’Kaliath’s rise. First working under Crafter Ka'hab as a studio hand, she worked hard for her new Clan in an unfamiliar city until she achieved the rank of second Mana Specialist, as where Ka'Taliyn was the leader, Lua’nar became the mana teacher of the Clan, including teaching their Ill’har An’jhali how to use her mana to shield. During this time she founded the Zerr'andaes Family with her mate Tath’drin’jss in honor of their lost families. After fighting valiantly with the rest of her Clan to protect Ther’avare from the Black Sun, she was saddened at the loss of many of her friends and her second home, but thankful she did not lose her mate and mourned with the rest of the Clan. When the announcement was made that the Tei’Kaliath were going to colonize the surface, Lua’nar was delighted as her Dokkalfar mother often spoke of the surface to her children. Now she was going herself with her mates (Tath'drin'jss and Raeth-zar) to start anew and almost worked herself into a near-deadly coma due to mana deprivation from the low mana environment she wasn’t as prepared for as she thought she was. Since then she has had a child with Raeth (her surviving mate), a girl named Shri'xyra (means ‘Silent Sage’) and plans on having many more children as time and health allows. Currently serving on the new airship owned by the Clan, Lua’nar is open to teach anyone the mana arts she knows as well as learn anything she can be taught, as she truly is the eternal teacher and student… Character Gallery Luanar swimsuit.jpg|Lua'nar in the swimsuit competition. Chitin stool.jpg Tali and Lua return home.jpg|Lua'nar and Ka'Taliyn return home after completing their mana specialist training Lua instructing An'jhali.jpg|Lua'nar ready to instruct An'jhali on the finer points of mana Lua'nar3.jpg Luanar.jpg LuaTathVal.jpg Shri'xyra Zerr'andaes.jpg|Lua'nar with her daughter, Shri'xyra. LuaRaethArc3.jpg|Lua'nar with her mate Raeth-zar as seen in Arc 3 of PtP Category:Player Characters Category:Crafters Category:Mana Specialists Category:Former Ranked